


Phlox

by bInTheMoon



Series: Royal Hearts [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Minor Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: “What about you, did you come with the prince?”Tell him the true Jeno, his brain said to him, tell him who you are.“I... Yes, I'm the prince’s assistant.”Damn it, Jeno!------Or: Prince Jaemin and prince Jeno fall in love with each other without knowing they are both royals.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Royal Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	Phlox

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope you like the story

"Tell me again, why did you want to come earlier with me?” Donghyuck asked. 

Jeno rolled his eyes, already mildly regretting going with his cousin to the other kingdom. 

They have been in the carriage on their journey to the Fons kingdom for three hours, going before the rest of their family so Donghyuck could start the preparations for his engagement with the other kingdom’s crown prince. 

Jeno was the crown prince of his own kingdom, Lux, and Donghyuck was his cousin, who could be a nuisance for time to time. Like now. 

“I told you, I'm going either way, so why not with you?” 

That was partly true. Maybe 30% of the reason. The real thing was, he wanted to go around the city to find someone. Someone he had fell in love in the three months he was at the Thrift kingdom for his combat training. 

His name was Jaemin, he had pink hair and Jeno had been enchanted since the moment the other boy smiled at him. They had spent the entirety of the three months together exploring the other kingdom and going to the beach, kissing, sleeping together and laughing. 

The problem was, the other boy had no idea he was a prince, though he was just a normal boy who was there on vacation. He regretted not telling Jaemin the truth before. 

But he knew the pink-haired was from Fons, thus his motivation to go there with the excuse of accompanying his cousin so he could go around and try to find the boy. 

“Right, I'm surprised uncle Doyoung let you go without much fuss.” Donghyuck mocked. He loved to get on Jeno’s appa’s nerves. 

“Dad convinced him.” Jeno admitted, his dad was the wide spirited parent, not caring so much about protocols and dumb rules. 

“That makes sense.” Donghyuck nodded and smiled. “Uncle Jungwoo is the coolest of your parents.” 

Jeno laughed with his cousin, indeed he was. He hoped he would become a king like him, starting from chasing after his heart, thing his dad always reminded him to do. 

“We’re almost there, it seems.” Jeno said after looking outside the windows. 

He had never been there, usually Hyuck went alone or with one of his parents, or Mark would go to their kingdom so they could spend more time together. 

Mark and Donghyuck had been together for almost two years already, but they didn’t get together because of a political agreement, the political agreement was made because they got together. 

When they met at one of the royal balls at one of their neighbor's kingdoms, they started to hang out and then date, making both kingdoms try an alliance. 

“We’re here, your majesties.” One of the royal guards announced after the carriage stopped. 

Jeno got out and stood beside his cousin, looking at the enormous castle. His castle back home was a big and large, made of heavy stones, located at the top of a hill, so it gave a magnificent look when the strong sunlight shined upon it. 

This one was nothing like his. The Fons castle was located in the ground, surrounded by colorful trees and large flower fields, a pretty lake cutting the way in the middle. 

He remembered Jaemin telling him that it was almost always spring in Fons, salve for the two last months of the year, when it was winter. It made the kingdom a great plant, herbs, vegetables, flower and fruit exporter. 

Looking at the castle as they made their way inside by foot, he could see why Hyuck was so enamored with the place. 

Jeno stopped with his cousin at the entrance, where he spotted the kings and Mark waiting for them. 

He was always awestruck by king Taeyong’s beauty, who looked like he came straight out of one of the fairytales people liked to read. King Jaehyun didn’t lack too, the brown-haired man was too handsome. 

The only person who could beat them now, on Jeno’s opinion, was Jaemin. Maybe he was biased, but he thought that Jaemin could stand out between them, even if he had the same shade of pink king Taeyong had. 

He knew it was the exact same shade, having ran his fingers on Jaemin’s hair too much, admiring the soft pink locks. The boy did tell him it was common back at his kingdom, tho. 

“Welcome back Hyuck, and welcome to our kingdom, prince Jeno.” King Taeyong gently said as he and his family bowed, the cousins mirroring the gesture. 

“Thank you, your highness.” Jeno answered and pinch his cousin who was having a staring context with Mark, looking like to fools in love. 

“Don’t bother, kid. They are always like this.” King Jaehyun laughed and shook his head. “Come, one of the maids will show you your room, you probably will meet our other sons soon.” 

\------------ 

He didn’t meet the other princes, but he knew there were three of them. The oldest was Mark, the crown prince, and he had two younger brothers, the middle child being Jeno’s age and the younger being two years younger than him. 

It was understandable that they didn’t had a formal introduction, seeing as the castle was too busy preparing a big party who was supposed to last the entire week, as their prince was getting engaged. 

He almost didn’t see Hyuck or Mark and the kings, they always been on meetings and committees. 

The good thing was, it gave Jeno the opportunity to sneak out and start his search for his boy. 

If his father knew he was sneaking out without a guard, he would have a stroke, but he reasoned with himself that no one knew who he was. He even wore simple clothes that at least would make him look like some rich boy and would let him blend with the crowd. 

Jeno went to the most obvious places, like the market and the parks, where he tried to look for a pink head. 

The park he was at was beautiful, full of pink flowers who reminded him of Jaemin, putting a smile on his face. But, as the sun was starting to set, he was disappointed that he couldn’t find him. 

It was expected, he reasoned, it was a relatively big village, but he had hope that he would find him as soon as he got there. 

Head low and pouting, he made his way back to the castle, succeeding in fool the guard into thinking he was just near the plants and not coming back from a far way journey. 

Still feeling the disappointment on his heart, he decided to not to go back inside yet and walked to the back of the castle, going to the giant garden Donghyuck always told him existed there. 

Passing a handful of trees, he found a giant glass greenhouse, with the outsides decorated by a fountain. Open mouthed, he entered the place, admiring the large field inside. 

It was so big he could probably fit four houses inside. There were innumerous plants in pots hanging from the ceiling and great flower fields at the ground, with the most vibrant and extravagant colors. 

It was really a fairytale like place, he couldn’t stop thinking Jaemin would probably love this place, the boy always telling Jeno about the different kinds of flowers he knew. 

Jeno was so distracted that he didn’t saw a body colliding with his, sending both tumbling some steps behind. 

“Oh my god, I'm sorry, I was a little distracted.” Jeno rambled as he tried to catch some of the flowers the other was also trying to get. 

For a moment he thought it was king Taeyong, only spotting the other’s pink hair, but soon he heard a voice nothing like the king’s. 

“I'm so sorry, it was my fault, I...” The other boy raised his head and froze as they stared at each other. 

Jeno couldn’t believe in what he was seeing, he spent hours searching, hopeless, when the one he wanted was right here, close to him. Maybe fate was helping him. 

“Jaemin? Is it really you?” He mumbled wide eyed. 

“Jeno?” Jaemin whispered, like he was awestruck, he came closer to the black-haired boy, a nervous step. “I’m not dreaming, right?” 

“I sure hope not.” Jeno gave him his eye smile and it was only what it took for the other to let go of his flowers and jump to him arms, hugging him. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re here!” Jaemin laughed as he gave the boy a bone crushed hug. “I was almost going to your kingdom to search for you!” 

Jeno laughed with glee, inhaling the others scent, holding the boy on his arms. One of the things he loved the most was how in sync they were, usually having the same ideas. 

“I had to try and find you.” Jeno admitted when they separated, their hands still together. “I missed you.” 

“You’re such a dork.” Jaemin smirked at him and came closer, his mouth centimeters away from Jeno’s. “I missed you too, handsome.” 

Jeno felt heat coloring his ears and closed the gap between their mouths when he heard the other laughing at him, shutting him up. 

It seemed like they both were eager and a little desperate, their kiss heating as soon as it started, Jaemin biting his lower lip and asking for access, that Jeno gave it, opening his mouth and letting the other’s tongue inside. 

Jeno let out little noises with the sensation, the other boy sucking his tongue and running his hand on his hair, pulling it. 

He took his hand from where it was on Jaemin’s waist and ran his fingers on the boy’s back, the younger winning with the feeling. 

They were both panting when they stopped kissing with the need for air, both with big smiles on their mouths, not letting go of their hold. 

“That was something.” Jaemin told him, breathing heavily. “I missed this.” 

“Me too.” Jeno smiled and the other cooed. “But what are you doing here at the castle?” 

He saw the pink-haired boy look surprised with the question, before averting his eyes to the flowers, as if nervous. 

“I... I work... here.” He said without meeting Jeno’s eyes. “I work in the gardens.” 

“Oh.” Jeno said and lifted the other’s chin to meet his eyes, assuming Jaemin was nervous thinking he was going to laugh. “That’s great, Jaemin, you always said you liked plants.” 

Jaemin looked at him in wonder, smiling sweetly before giving him a peck on the lips. “What about you, did you come with the prince?” 

Tell him the true Jeno, his brain said to him, tell him who you are. 

“I... Yes, I'm the prince’s assistant.” 

Damn Jeno! 

He almost slapped himself. The whole purpose of coming here was finding Jaemin and telling him who he was and try to start a real relationship. But here he was, still trying to hide that he was the prince. 

Pathetic. 

“Oh, that’s cool.” Jaemin grinned and took one of Jeno’s locks out of his face. “I guess we can spend a lot of time together then.” 

“Looks like.” Jeno said before kissing the other again. 

As he kissed the other, Jeno made a promise to himself that he would tell Jaemin everything before the big engagement ball. For now, he wanted to enjoy being with him without complicating things. 

\-------------- 

The morning sun was up in the sky, giving everything a soft light, when Jeno reached the greenhouse the other day. 

Jaemin had told him, when they parted at night, that he should met him there in the morning, so they could do things together. 

Jeno almost didn’t the other one go, seeing the same thing on the pink-haired eyes. He almost didn’t sleep, feeling butterflies on his stomach and thinking about everything they could do. 

When he woke up, he almost ran to the greenhouse, but took a bath and ate something before rushing outside, trying to not arouse suspicion. 

He entered the place, the different aromas of the flowers hitting him in. Jeno looked around, trying to find a pink head, frowning when he couldn’t spot the boy. 

“Jaemin?” He called and went further inside. 

“Boo!” He jumped and turned around, gasping when he saw the other boy behind him, laughing at loud. 

“You little shit!” Jeno shouted and started to chase the other, who ran away after screaming, still laughing. 

The dark-haired boy ran and locked his arms around the younger, trickling him on his sides. 

Jaemin screamed while laughing, trying to get out of the hold. 

“Okay! Okay! I give up!” 

“Good morning.” Jeno told him after stopping his ministrations and pecking him on the lips. 

“Morning. How did you sleep? Did you dream about me?” Jaemin smirked when he saw Jeno’s cheeks heating. 

“Of course not.” He denied and saw the other laugh. 

“Of course not.” Jaemin mocked and took him by the hand further into the greenhouse. “Come, I made something for you.” 

Jeno let himself be dragged by the other, admiring his face and hair contrasting with the colorful flowers that decorated the place. Damn, he was lucky. 

“Here.” The boy stopped and took something that were on the ground and held behind himself. “I made it myself, so you better like it.” 

Jeno rolled his eyes and smiled, waiting. 

He let out a surprised gasp when Jaemin handed him a flower crown. Thinking about it, he should have known it was something like this. 

It was, to put in simple words, beautiful. It was simple, but the pretty light pink roses that were tossed together made everything enchanting. 

“Did you choose this color because it matches your hair?” Jeno asked, taking the crown on his hands and admiring it. 

“Maybe.” The other’s response was flirtatious before he smiled shyly. “But flowers have meanings too.” 

“What does this one mean, then?” 

“Well, different pink roses mean different things. This one, the pale pink rose, actually means gentleness and joy.” Jaemin scratched behind his neck, looking at Jeno with a light blush on his cheeks. 

Jeno put the crown on his head before going to the other and holding his face, caressing it. “Well, thank you. Do you have one too?” 

“Uh, no.” 

“I want to make one.” Jeno kissed his cheek. “Show me how to, please?” 

“Sure, honey. What flower do you want?” Jaemin let go and looked around. 

Jeno hummed, turning and exanimating the flowers, spotting a bunch of roses of different roses on the corner. 

“What does the yellow one mean?” 

“Friendship, mostly.” Jaemin came closer to him. 

“Yeah, not this one.” Jeno went to the one that drew his attention the most. “What about the purple rose?” 

“It can mean magic or love at first sight.” 

Jeno looked at the beautiful flower before gazing at Jaemin, who was looking at him intensely. 

“Well, I think this one is the perfect one.” 

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” 

\------------- 

“Where are you sneaking out for the past days?” Hyuck asked him when they were on his room choosing flowers for the party decoration. 

“Just to see the village.” Jeno said focusing on the different flowers drawn on the books. 

“Right, and you didn’t meet anyone while seeing the village.” Hyuck raised his eyebrows at him, daring. 

Jeno gulped, he knew he was a bad liar, especially to his family. 

“Maybe. But I will only tell you later.” He stared at the other, seeing him give up. 

“Fine. But I'll be waiting.” The good thing about his causing was that he was sensitive about emotions, his or people’s around him. 

Jeno smiled at him, grateful. 

“Did you know that people here make their real crowns with flower designs on it?” Hyuck asked and flicked the pages. “Like, we chose the flower we want for each other's crown and show it at our wedding.” 

“Really?” Jeno was surprised, but couldn’t deny that he tough that it was really cute. 

He also daydreamed, maybe he could do it with Jaemin. Even if he wasn’t a prince, if he married Jeno they could put some of his kingdom’s costumes on their ceremony. 

He shook his head; it was too early for that. 

“Uncle Jaehyun chose the daisies on uncle Taeyong’s crown and uncle Taeyong chose the gladiolus on uncle Jaehyun’s.” Donghyuck explained to him, flipping another page and looking closer. 

“Innocence and faith, Strength of character and honor.” Jeno automatically recited what Jaemin told him. 

Hyuck stopped and looked at him, confused. “Since when do you know about flower meanings?” 

“Uh- I've been reading.” Jeno scratched his neck, avoiding his cousin’s stare. 

“Uhum.” Hyuck didn’t look convinced, looking at him with a smirk. “Sure thing. Well, since you’ve been ‘reading’, tell me about these ones so I can pick one for Mark.” 

They spent hours inside the room, looking at the books that gave the names of the flowers, Jeno trying his best to remember the information Jaemin gave him about the plants. 

Finally, after reading almost the whole book, Hyuck gasped and held one of the pictures close to him after Jeno explained what it meant. 

“Tulip. That’s the perfect one, I know it.” 

“The orange one?” 

“Yes. If you’re right, it means understanding, appreciation and true love. I’ll kill will if you’re wrong.” 

Jeno rolled his eyes and looked outside the window, spotting Mark walking with a tall and skinny boy with hot pinkish hair. He couldn’t really name the color, looked like pink if mixed with brown. 

“Hey Hyuck, who’s that boy with Mark?” 

“Huh?” Hyuck looked confused before going to the window and smiling. “Ah, that’s Jisung, the youngest prince, didn’t you meet the other princes yet?” 

“No, everything is so busy right now that we didn’t had time.” He explained and saw the boy, Jisung, push Mark and run away laughing. 

\------------- 

The ball was fast approaching and Jeno was getting more and more restless. He had two days to tell Jaemin the true about himself and hope for the boy to understand and accept become his. 

The last weeks had been magical and everything he ever wanted, they spent a lot of time together, being on the greenhouse, the forest next to the castle or on the village, going to eat or simple have fun. 

He didn’t think he could hold on for long without blowing his cover up, his dad always said he was too good and honest. 

Jeno was walking around the castle when something made he stop and frown. 

Next to one of the stairs, Jaemin seemed to be having a deep conversation with the youngest prince, Jisung. They were talking and gesticulating, seeming happy. 

Now, Jeno wasn’t a very jealous person, but he admitted that he was confused, he didn’t know Jaemin was close to any of the princes. 

Maybe they know each other well, he thought to himself, he works here and probably did for a long time, maybe they’re friends. 

Nodding, he patted himself. Jaemin probably was really close to the younger boy. 

He kept looking until he saw the pink-haired boy pinch the others cheeks, the young prince letting out a gasp and running away, the older laughing before following. 

Jeno went his way a little uneasy with the revelation. 

The dark-haired boy arrived at the big ballroom that in two days would hold Hyuck’s and Mark’s engagement party and alliance. His parents and his uncles would arrive in the next morning so they could all celebrate. 

He spent the whole morning with Hyuck and king Taeyong, deciding things for while the workers set everything in place. 

It was the middle afternoon when king Taeyong and Hyuck went to fetch Mark and let Jeno alone on the room. He was almost going outside when he saw Jaemin enter the place, distracted with the beautiful arrangements and decorations. 

“Jaemin?” He called and the other boys jolted, putting his hand on his chest. 

“Oh god, you scared me!” Jaemin frowned as the other laughed at him. He went to the dark-haired boy and lightly slapped his arm. “Stop laughing!” 

“Sorry, but you’re so cute.” Jeno stopped laughing and smiled, kissing the other’s forehead. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes but smiled, hugging his arm. 

Jeno looked at him with tenderness, wanting to see the boy always. He became serious than, deciding that he had to talk to the younger. 

“Jaemin. I had to talk to you about something.” Jeno said and the other boy furrowed his face, letting go of his arm and standing still. 

“What’s wrong? It is something bad?” Jaemin looked concerned and Jeno almost hugged him. 

“I mean, not something bad, but it’s serious. I have to confess something.” 

“What it is?” Jaemin asked and opened his mouth to say something more. 

The boy was stopped by the arrive of king Taeyong with Mark and Donghyuck, who seemed to be laughing. 

Jaemin froze and widened his eyes, looking from the royals to Jeno. 

Jeno looked concerned, his plan to have a smooth and private talk would probably not going to happen anymore. He just hoped that Jaemin wouldn’t run from him. 

“Oh, hello. I didn’t know you guys have met.” Donghyuck said with a little bit of fake surprise behind his tone. 

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asked and Jeno was confused, did Hyuck and Jaemin know each other? 

“That’s prince Jeno, nana.” king Taeyong looked a little confused while he smiled. He frowned when he saw the boy’s face. “You didn’t know that.” 

“Prince Jeno?” Jaemin gasped and squinted his eyes at Jeno, looking defiant. “You’re the crown prince of Lux!” 

Jeno gulped, closing his eyes for a second before looking at everyone on the room, king Taeyong looked confused while Mark and Hyuck looked like they were trying not to laugh. 

He prayed that Jaemin would understand. 

“Yes, I'm sorry I didn’t tell you before, that’s what I wanted to talk about with you.” Jeno made his best puppy eyes and saw that Jaemin sighed and looked at the ceiling. 

“I can’t believe this!” Jaemin shouted. “We’re so dumb. The universe is so dumb, oh my god, I will jump of a bridge!” 

“Jaemin, calm down. Stop being dramatic.” King Taeyong looked amused as he rolled his eyes. 

Jeno was a little confused and afraid. 

“But appa!” Jaemin cried out, whining. 

Wait, what. 

Jeno’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth from the two pink heads. God, he was so stupid. Of course, pink wasn’t a common hair color, of course he was close with prince Jisung. He should have connected the dots that were on his face, it would have avoided so much trouble. 

“You’re Mark’s brother.” Jeno said and Jaemin stopped his whining to look at him with a shy smile. “Oh god, we’re certainly a pair.” 

“Indeed.” Jaemin came closer and held his hand, turning to look at the others, staring at his father. “So, there is a funny story that I have to tell you guys.” 

“I’m sure you do.” King Taeyong looked at him, sighing. “I’m sure you father and your brother will also want to listen to it.” 

\------------- 

The next morning came fast, especially with him having one of the best sleep nights he ever had. Probably because things were fixed and the universe helped him. 

They were all at the dinner hall, waiting for his parents and uncles that would arrive soon. He was sitting side by side with Jaemin, who wore a beautiful crown made of gold and looked like brunches and leaves. 

As soon as the door of the dinner room were open, he stood with the rest of the royal family to greet them. 

His dad immediately gave him a hug, kissing his cheek, making him blush as he heard Jaemin snicker next to him. 

Uncle Johnny and uncle Taeil were hugging Mark and Hyuck, also greeting the other kings. 

“Jeno, I missed you.” His appa said as he came and joined his husband, giving Jeno a hug before turning to king Taeyong and king Jaehyun. 

Before his appa could say something, king Taeyong hugged him, making his appa roll his eyes but hug back. “Doie! It’s been so long since we saw each other!” 

Jeno looked at Jaemin, who just shrugged, also confused. His dad was smiling, amused, same with king Jaehyun, who was by uncle Johnny’s side. 

“You’re not going to believe what happened.” King Taeyong looked like christmas came earlier. “My son and your son are in love!” 

“What?” Both his parents gasped, his dad letting out an excited scream while he saw king Jaehyun and his uncles laugh. 

“Oh my god, that’s so cute.” His dad Jungwoo said and went to hug him and Jaemin again. “I’m so happy!” 

“Looks like our parents wish will happen.” Uncle Johnny mocked, laughing at Doyoung, who looked like he was trying to frown, but couldn’t hold and smiled. 

“What do you mean, dad?” Donghyuck asked confused. 

“Oh, didn’t you know?” Taeyong said and went behing Jaehyun as Doyoung tried to shut him. “My parents and Doyoung’s wanted to make us get married gain alliances.” 

“What?!” All the young ones gasped and turned to the kings. 

“Oh my God.” Jeno said, disgusted. 

“Yep, but we were like, not going to happen and refused.” Taeyong said smiling. “Doie is like my little brother.” 

“That was when we changed things and made both Doyoung and I the kings at the same time.” Uncle Johnny said. “I was supposed to be the king, but we changed and made Doyoung the official one while we both ruled.” 

“Our parents only cared about the kingdom, not really about our feelings. So, me and Taeyong being both crown princes stopped their plans.” Doyoung explained. 

“And I was already married, so.” Johnny said and held Taeil’s waist. 

“That was, oh my god. I never thought.” Jaemin said awestruck. “Ew.” 

“But now, you guys are together, like Hyuck and Mark.” Jaehyun said smiling as he held his husband’s hand. “So, the alliance is happening anyway.” 

“Incredible how things work.” Jungwoo said. 

Jeno looked at Jaemin, who was already smiling at him, taking his hand and giving him his famous eyesmile. 

Incredible, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
